


The Gift

by Cassie_Bones



Series: Gay-U's [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gay as hell, agent arias, alex gives sam a gift, and sam repays the favor, arias danvers, chosen family, commission, especially alex and sam and lena and ruby, i love all these characters, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bones/pseuds/Cassie_Bones
Summary: Alex stresses over what to give her longtime girlfriend, Sam, for her thirtieth birthday. Meanwhile, Sam has something else up her sleeve ;-)





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamsuperconfused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/gifts).



> This is a commission for iamsuperconfused. I hope they like it.

**The Gift**

**An Agent Arias fic**

Kara was used to watching her older sister pace back and forth like this. She had done it since they were teenagers. Usually it happened when she had a big test to study for or when she and one of her friends had a huge fight or when she was trying to find a way to break up with one of her boyfriends (that one finally made sense, thank Rao). Or when she was waiting on a response from one of her top-choice colleges.

As they got older, Alex paced for other things; job applications, med school exams, that residency that she applied for up in Seattle (which she never left for, because of a certain government organization recruitment), and even her feelings over a certain detective, which both confused and worried her for some reason that Kara could never really understand. Nobody on Krypton—as far as she remembered—ever really worried about the gender of the person they were attracted to. Despite spending half her life on Earth, that was something that still made absolutely no sense.

Humans were a bit archaic, not that she would ever tell the anxious Alex that.

This time, however, was different in that it wasn’t Maggie or her sexuality or any kind of exam that Alex was worried about. Nope. It was her girlfriend of over a year. The girlfriend with the kid that she adored and the smile that made Alex’s genius brain turn to mush even after dating for so long. Kara liked to watch them sometimes when they flirted in the lab and smile big and bright.

As far as Sam Arias went, she compared the other woman to a Kryptonian sister that she never got to have. And the fact that Alex had fallen head over heels for her and her adorable, yet precocious twelve-year-old daughter was just icing on the cake.

Which made it even funnier when Kara realized that Alex had absolutely _no idea_ what to get Sam for her upcoming birthday. The other woman was turning thirty and Lena Luthor had _insisted_ on throwing her a party to rival the likes of celebrities like Madonna and Beyoncé (fat chance, Kara had thought, even as she gave her own genius girlfriend all the support and love that she definitely deserved).

Sam had told Lena that a party of any caliber was unnecessary, but Lena was stubborn and had given Sam puppy dog eyes and a pout that set Kara’s heart aflame the second she sent it her way. She had promised Sam a lifetime of free babysitting and half of all her potstickers if she would just let Lena plan this _one_ party for her. The two pouts combined was more than Sam could take, even if she was a mother.

So she let Lena invite no more than one hundred of their closest friends and co-workers to a banquet hall that L-Corp had rented out for their ‘star employee’ and allowed her closest friend to plan the whole thing with her own bank account. As long as Ruby and Alex and Lena were all there with her, Sam really didn’t care if Lena hired acrobats for entertainment.

She sent off a quick email telling Lena that acrobats were out of the question, though.

Lena countered with professional magicians.

Still, where did that leave Alex?

Pacing back and forth in front of Kara’s couch as the blonde suspended herself, upside down, in midair, her hair hanging loose and her glasses just centimeters from slipping off her head. She was dressed in her Saturday lounge clothes and it was exactly seven days from the party. Lena had it marked on every calendar they owned, physical or digital. If she could project it in the sky 24/7, Kara knew that she would do that, too.

The city refused to give her a permit.

“What am I going to do? What am I going to do?” Alex muttered to herself as she paced. Her hands were running through her short-cropped hair, making it curl and stand up on top of her head. She had had the sides shaved and Lena had teased her for showing off her ‘butch’ side with the new cut.

She wasn’t wrong.

“Alex, it’s just a gift,” Kara sighed, for probably the millionth time in the last hour since Alex had arrived at her door, donut in hand. “You’ve bought Sam gifts before, haven’t you?”

“Of course I have!” Alex huffed. “But they were those generic kind of gifts, you know? The ‘First Christmas’ gift and jewelry for V-Day and our anniversary. I gave those kinds of gifts to _Maggie_. They weren’t that special.” At Kara’s look, Alex threw up her hands. “Okay, they were, but still. This is Sam’s _thirtieth_ birthday. It’s a huge milestone. Last year, we decided not to get each other gifts because of all the pressure. And because we did _other_ things for our birthdays.”

“DID YOU FORGET WHO YOU’RE TALKING TO? I CAN NEVER UNHEAR THAT!”

“Geez, calm down, Banshee.”

“Screw you.”

“Language!”

“What?”

“Sorry. Hazards of living with a twelve-year-old. _Anyway_ , what could I possibly give to Sam that is original and personal and won’t be inappropriate in front of a room full of people?”

“A bouquet of violets?”

“That is neither original, nor is it personal,” Alex retorted.

“Well, I don’t know!” Kara huffed. “I’m not the one dating Sam! You’ve spent more time with her than I have. What does she like?”

For once, Alex stopped pacing and stood absolutely still, staring ahead, blankly. She took a deep breath and shook her head. “I have no idea,” she sighed, then turned to Kara. “Is that horrible? That I don’t know what my girlfriend likes?”

Kara flipped herself so that she was floating right side up and lowered herself to the couch. “It’s not horrible,” she replied, “because you _do_ know what Sam likes. You just have to stop stressing over what you’ve already gotten her and how ‘important’ this gift might be. She’ll love it no matter what, because it’s from you.”

“Promise?”

“I cannot promise anything,” Kara said, folding her arms across her chest. “All I can tell you is that, for Lena’s twenty-fifth birthday, I got her a candy necklace and a gift card to IKEA and we spent the whole day walking around, holding hands and laughing at our own horrible pronunciations of the words.” She smiled, softly. “It was the best day of my life.”

“You are a gay mess.”

“Excuse you. I am a _bisexual_ mess. It is you, dear sister, that is the gay mess.” Alex rolled her eyes and plopped down next to Kara, nudging her with her shoulder. “So,” Kara continued, “what does Sam really love?”

“Ruby,” Alex retorted. “And me. And Lena. Our whole little gang, actually. Since losing her mom, she’s been all about giving Rubes the family that she never got and—”

Suddenly, Alex’s eyes widened and a slow smile spread across her lips. She turned to Kara with a glint in her eye. “I know what I’m going to give her,” she said, then pressed a kiss to her sister’s cheek and bounding toward the door, leaving Kara dumbfounded.

“Care to share with the class?” she called after her sister, but the door was already closing behind Alex. Kara pouted and turned herself back upside down. “Nobody ever tells me anything.”

* * *

 

Sam’s Thirtieth was in full swing by the time Alex got there. She easily spotted Lena dragging her girlfriend around by the crook of her arm, with Ruby trailing behind in what must have been a tailor-made dress (because nobody went as big as Lena freaking Luthor). Kara had situated herself right next to the snack table, with a plate piled high with mini-donuts, potstickers, and pizza bagels (all things that she and Ruby had definitely requested), and waved the second she and Alex made eye contact.

Her hand began to lower, however, the second she saw the large rectangular package in Alex’s hands and she slowly lowered her glasses in an attempt to get a sneak peek at what was inside. Before she could, Alex turned around, obstructing her view of the contents and walked away, toward the gift area, which was, of course, being guarded by one of Lena’s security team.

“Hello, Mitch,” Alex greeted with a smile as she handed him the package. “How’s Linda?”

“Growing a little more every day,” Mitch replied with a wide grin. “How’s your birthday girl? Looks like Miss Luthor practically has her in shackles.”

Alex looked over her shoulder at Sam, who was trying to mask her misery behind a fake smile. She grinned and shook her head.

“She’ll be fine,” she assured him. “Lena’s just making the rounds to all of her guests; trying not to be rude, you know?” Mitch nodded. “I’ll get Kara to distract her and then I’ll have both my girls all to myself. At least for the next ten to fifteen minutes.”

“You better hurry up before Miss Arias decides to make a run for it,” Mitch whispered, nodding over to where Sam was clearly looking for escape routes. Their eyes met and it was like the whole world melted away. Alex tilted her head and gave Sam that soft smile that she reserved only for the other woman. She lifted her fingers and waved.

Sam waved back and bit her lip, a blush coming to her cheeks.

“I’ll see you later, Mitch,” Alex said, not even bothering to look at the man as she made a beeline for her girlfriend and the kid that might as well be her own.

Ruby beamed when she saw Alex approach, throwing her arms around the (slightly) taller woman as Alex pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Hey, cutie,” she said, pushing Ruby’s hair behind her ear. “Is Auntie Lena boring you?”

“Not at all,” Ruby retorted, even as she nodded, ever so slightly. Alex grinned and looked up at her girlfriend, accepting Sam’s kiss and the tight hug she gave her.

“Save me,” Sam whispered in her ear. Alex laughed and took her hand, squeezing it as she pulled away and smiled at the man that Lena was talking to.

“Sorry to interrupt,” she said, “but I haven’t seen Sam all day. Mind if I steal her away for a few minutes.”

“Oh,” Lena said, her green eyes going wide, “but I haven’t introduced her to—”

“I think Kara’s looking for you, anyway, Lena,” Alex said. “She’s over by the snack table. She says that she has something _special_ for you.” She only allowed her tone to change slightly, so as not to appear inappropriate to their guest, but Lena practically jumped at the chance for a tiny make out session with her super-strong Kryptonian girlfriend. She turned to the gray-haired man with a professional smile.

“I’m sorry, Mason, but I believe this is important. Could we continue this on Monday, at my office?”

“Of course, Lena,” the man said, in a stuffy voice. He offered her his hand. “I’ll see you then.” Lena nodded and shook his hand, before practically sprinting away to attack her girlfriend.

In the meantime, Alex found herself being tugged away by her girlfriend and pseudo-daughter.

“Where are you taking me?” she asked.

“You’ll see!” Ruby exclaimed, a big bright smile on her lips that spoke volumes about what they had planned.

They led her down a hallway and into a room separate from the party. There were extra chairs and tables stacked and pushed against the walls, like a storage room. Alex furrowed her brow.

“Look, if you two brought me here to kill me, then I should warn you that I have, like, ten years of combat training and a Kryptonian on standby, so—”

“Just be quiet, babe,” Sam laughed. “This will all be worth it, you’ll see.” She looked down at Ruby, who suddenly had an envelope in her hands. She was clutching it against her chest and seemed incredibly nervous for some reason. “Go on, Rubes,” Sam encouraged. “She doesn’t bite.”

 _Much_ , the dirty part of Alex’s mind supplied. Alex clenched her teeth and forced a smile down at Ruby. “What is that, kiddo?” she asked.

Without speaking, Ruby simply handed her the envelope and stepped away. Alex’s brows furrowed as she lifted up the flap and pulled out a small stack of papers inside. Her jaw nearly dropped to the ground when she saw what they said. Tears filled her eyes immediately.

“Adoption papers?” she asked. “But I…what?”

Looking from Sam to Ruby, she saw that they both had tears in their eyes as well. Ruby’s chin was quivering but there was a look of determination on her face.

“I never had a father,” she started. “But I also never had a second mother. Not until you.” She swallowed thickly, obviously reciting this. Tears dripped down her cheeks. “I never thought I would have either of those things,” she continued. “I knew a lot of kids that did, but it never seemed to work out for me. But I had my mom and that was enough.” She took a deep, shuddering breath. “But now I have you and it’s more than I ever could have hoped for. Even before you and mom got together, you protected me and watched out for me and made sure that I had the best life imaginable. You helped save my mom and brought her back to me. You loved me as if I was your own. You _love_ me as if I’m yours. And I love you, too. So, Alex Danvers, I want you to be my mom. My _other_ mom, I mean. I-if you want to be.” She looked rather unsure.

“Oh, Ruby,” Alex sniffled, tugging the girl into a tight hug. “Of course I want to be. You are the most special kid I have ever met. You have the biggest heart and you’re so smart and tough and I would be lucky to call you my daughter.” She smiled up at Sam. “And you’re alright with this?”

“Of course I am!” Sam laughed, wrapping her arms around the two of them. “We’re a family. I just want to make it official.”

“Then let’s do it,” Alex said. “Nothing would make me happier than to have you two in my life forever. I don’t exactly have a ring, but—”

“Oh, Mom has one!” Ruby exclaimed.

“Babe, that was supposed to remain a surprise for Hanukkah.”

“Oops.”

“The answer is yes, anyway,” Alex laughed, pressing a kiss to Sam’s lips. “Of course yes!”

Sam smiled and kissed her back, hugging them both way more tightly than she ever had before.

* * *

 

Two hours later, when she finally opened Alex’s gift to see the photograph that James had edited of their entire ‘family’ all together, she practically tackled Alex to the ground.


End file.
